


Forever and always

by Arya_the_Assassin



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Other, reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_the_Assassin/pseuds/Arya_the_Assassin
Summary: She stood on a bridge, and his heart shattered. She lay in his arms, and his heart began anew.





	Forever and always

She sat on the edge of the bridge, gazing out over the river at the twinkling lights of the city. Her phone sat besides her, the screen lit up with hundreds of text messages, from her parents, her sister, her friends, Peter. And him. She looked back at the water, the lights reflecting in the glassy water and twinkling like the invisible stars. She knew she had to do it, she couldn’t go back to his words, his hands. She picked up her phone, hit record and began to talk.  
“Peter, I love you. I’ve loved you since day 1, when we met in Chem class. I’ve loved you since you took detention for me when Flash was being an ass, I’ve loved you since we went to Coney Island and you bought me that stuffed panda, I’ve loved you since you got that Stark Internship, I’ve loved you since you became Spiderman, I’ve loved you since forever. You are my hero, Peter, but you can’t try and save me. This is my choice, my choice only and I need you to know that. Tell Ned I’m not going to his apartment for Lego building anymore, tell MJ that she should keep drawing. Tell May that she’s amazing and tell Flash to kick himself in the ass. I’m going to go now, Peter. Look after yourself. I love you, forever and always.” She pressed the pause button. A sob broke out in her throat and she swallowed to contain it, before standing up and sending it to him. She took off her jacket and watch, placing them next to her phone and took a deep breath. And jumped.  
-~-  
Peter was out patrolling when he got the text. He could see the Brooklyn Bridge from where he perched on a building but it became blurry with tears as he listened to the message. He ripped off his mask and scrubbed his eyes, then replaced it and took a deep breath. He swung towards the bridge, gaining momentum, desperately hoping that he wasn’t too late. He swung up to the observation deck where Karen said her phone was, the observation deck, deserted at this late hour, where her jacket lay crumpled and held back a scream as he saw her phone on the ground. A picture of the two of them smiled up at him as he heard a splash from down below. He froze, then leapt off the edge of the bridge.  
-~-  
She sank down, deeper, into the cold embrace of the river. Her hands, grasped into fists, relaxed and she let herself be pulled down. The water pressure underwater was painful, but she ignored it and closed her eyes. She began to see spinning circles behind her eyes and she opened them and there was a shape and it came towards her and she called out his name and


End file.
